


Lol idk

by Hello_5256



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Other, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_5256/pseuds/Hello_5256
Summary: A gender that is sad
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lol idk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one).



As the sun rose from the hills.a chilly frost grazed my face.I smile taking in the fresh morning air, with a peace of mind.I didn’t notice a hand coming up from behind me. Slowly inching its way to my neck.until it made it, slowly squeezing harder, until I couldn’t breath.tears ran down my pale face, expressing my saddest in a way the drove me mad.I thought to myself,I don’t want to die like this.right before I could take my last breath. I jumped. Falling hundreds of feet of the mountain side. Looking back up to see a tall black figure looming by the side of the mountain.  
I slowly curved my lips to express my happiness,while saying  
“Thank you.”  
Lol idk random write I guess. It anyone sees this and wants me to continue writing.say something in the comments or send a kudo.I’m not asking for it(like in a bad way) I’m just bored.


End file.
